


Shadow of Vongola

by CadisDiRai



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alaude is a softy for fluffy animals, Alternate Universe, Author has a sickness called extreme fangirling . Its dangerous, Cute Kuroko Tetsuya, De-aged kuroko, Everyone Loves Kuroko Tetsuya, Family Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I'm just putting everything in the tags, Kuroko is too cute for his own good, Mentioned Generation of Miracles, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Time Travel, no regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 21:36:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13350003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadisDiRai/pseuds/CadisDiRai
Summary: After an accident Kuroko finds himself in a strange place . And he's changed too ? Oh boy,  we all know where this is going.





	Shadow of Vongola

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko no basket and katekyou hitman reborn belong to their rightful owners~~~♡☆

Who is he ? Why can't he remember anything ? Where is he ? Why is it so dark? 

Is he dead ? He can't feel anything , can't see anything just like a ghost , like a .....phantom

suddenly a blinding light appeared hurting his eyes as he closed them to lessen the impact then started reopening the deadpanning sky blue eyes slowly..

he was in an other place now , he somehow can feel it . He can feel the water around him , he feels so relaxed , he could stay like this forever , without anything to worry about and the water around him to sooth and numb the pain , but no , he should find answers . He needs answers .

'am i floating ? '  
His eyes took some time to adjust. But he found himself looking at a bright clear blue sky , a colour close to his hair's, he remembered . But he is floating ,trying to clear the haze his mind is on , trying to make some sense of what is currently happening to him .  
And soon .... it all crashes down .

'I .........I.......really died .......that time.....that time i .....'

the memory took him to a scene ... a familiar scene ....on a street he frequented while going home from practice , a way he always walked through with his tall hot headed light . The last place he's been in .

a teal haired teen...about 16 years old ( that's you. His mind supplied ).... walking home with a giant red head ...who was running from a little puppy with the same eyes that he saw everyday in the mirror.

" Oi! get your dog away from me!"

but he just ignored him with an usual straight face and cold eyes that , not everyone could see it , but , we're flickering with amusement 

" I will kill you when i escape this you bastard ! "

" kagami -kun sure is full of energy today "

" don't change the subject damn it ! i will-GAH!" he tripped over and the dog jumped on him licking his face " get off me ! get off! " 

the teal haired boy smiled which has gone unnoticed by the giant currently fearing for his life. He took his eyes off the comical scene and wandered his eyes over the dark blue sky .' it finally happened ' he thought happily and exitingly, they finally did it , and he finally got his friends to go back to the way they were , or at least , close enough . 

' HE, wasn't the same though ' the innocent happy smile turned into a frown and eyebrows furrowed in thought, he didn't expect that person to go back to being the same person he was with , of course , but he hoped, he hoped that something might happen and it will all be the same again , that the warmth that left his heart that day , leaving it behind , broken but still so determined to take it all back , would start seeping and that he we'll be able to recreate those unusual ( for him) beautiful the memories . 

the light turned green so he started crossing the street , eyes hovering down not noticing ( or ignoring ) his light that he had left behind, still struggling with the little Nigou that just wanted to play . 

' this sound. ...? ' his eyes widened fearfully as he fully took on the situation in the few seconds he was granted . He can't move , his legs can't move !!! He has to move! But all he could do was stare at the van that made its way towards him , speeding as if ( and probably ) the driver didn't see him in the way . 

He heard a loud gasp from his left , or was it right ? He doesn't know anymore .

" Kuroko !!!"

Kagami...kun ? 

" Kuroko!!"  
He felt a powerful impact made with his body but then , it all was blurry and he couldn't make sense of anything anymore.  
What happened ?  
why is it... so blurry...  
Why is his vision covered with .. Red ?  
Red ? That's someone's Hair color right ? Someone he knew .

" don't you dare die on me you idiot!!"  
....die ? Is he dying ? Is that why he can't recall anything ? Who was this person? All he could see what blurry red. So much red .

" i didn't see him i swear! He popped out of nowhere ! "

" what the hell do you mean you didn't see him !!"  
That person sure is loud . He heard the Sound of punches ? Was he hitting somebody ? Who was hitting who? 

" i didn't see him ! I'm sorry . I swear I didn't mean it ! Get off me !!"  
" you son of a-!!"  
" Sir please calm down " another voice followed . Another person? ....  
" please , I understand that you're mad but we shall take care of this , the ambulance is coming any minute from now , I think you would want to be by your friend's side . And you ... you're coming with us "  
" why is it taking so much time to get here ??!! Kuroko ! You damn cheeky bustard! ! Don't you dare close your eyes ! You hear me ?! You can't go ! We just won over those stupid miracles! We're getting closer to our dream !!"  
Dream?... miracles? ... crying ? ...is this person crying ?

" Kuroko!!" He heard a sob . A heart wrenching sob  
' No... don't cry '  
" we just passed a great deal of problems and hardships-" he gasped " we didn't even celebrate our win !! And you still have a close birthday to look forward to !!" 

Our win ?...

" the ambulance is here !!! Please make a way " 

" please !! I beg you , save him ! Please !! " The voice started getting further and further...  
" Sir, please we need you to calm down and make some way for them to load him into the ambulance " 

" to hell with it all !!! Kuroko !! Please ! Don't go ! You're more stubborn than that !! Don't leave us ! You just restored your friendship with so many people ! A lot of people care about you ! "

Kuroko...kuroko.. was that his name ? 

" alright , slowly now , be careful with his head "

The teen gasped from the memory .....yes .... his name was......Tetsuya...... Kuroko Tetsuya  
" he's starting to struggle!! "  
" hold him delicately!!"

..he was...a high school student ......his ...light was.....Taiga....Kagami Taiga . Kagami kun  
The one with the red hair, screaming and yelling at him. 

and since the beginning he was.......a shadow

" he's having a seizure!!! " 

" Kuroko !!! "


End file.
